Three Years Time
by LydiaRidia
Summary: After leaving Max, Fang's new 'flock' on Facebook must disband to keep innocent people safe.  Skip ahead three years; there is danger in the air, and it's up to Fang's flock to save the world, with the addition of a few new friends along the way.
1. Harry!

CHAPTER 1 -Fang's Point of View

I scraped the melted cheese off of a waxy McDonalds wrapper. I had gotten lucky that it was still warm. Maybe if it was a good day today, I would find some apple pie. I suppose I should explain myself a little bit here. Well it wasn't always like this, but who knows what it was like before? I don't have any idea. Sometimes I wonder if anyone else knows what life was like, even three years ago, maybe... Oh, I sounded so stupid lately, like a totally depressed emo person. Whatever, for those of you that think I am one; _I am not emo._

As I cracked open a Pepsi, it foamed over the sides. Not very cold like I had hoped for, but still refreshing. You gotta love dumpsters. Or not in my case, when you've lived in them as long as you can remember. Just another reminder of how sad life is lately. People on the streets can't answer my questions and if I remembered anything, I'm sure I couldn't answer their questoins either. There was one thing I did know though. Although there was no proof of anything, I was positive the White Coats had erased my memory or somehting. Now I was searching for something to bring it back. I have pretty limited knowledge for anything except where I grew up; a lab, and the hobo signals. That's all I remember, no more, no less. Wow, I had to stop this habit of talking to myself. I coughed, and something stirred next to me. 'Oh my god, what is that!' My brain screamed. I stilled, hoping not to attract any attention.

"Look mommy! A raccoon, and a dirty boy with green hair! In the big garbage can!" A little brown haired girl in a sun dress, parka and rain boots squealed.

'A raccoon!' My heart raced. I can't just sit here with a bunch of food, it's gonna shred me for it! I hopped out of the trash piles in a hurry, and wait- did she say green? I sloshed in my sneakers as my feet pounded the pavement toward an alley with a broken mirror laying on the ground. Through the cracks, I could clearly see that my hair indeed was green. My hair, oh my wonderful, glorious hair! It was no longer a lustful black, but an ugly mangled colorful mess. It almost, almost looked like Flubber had puked on it. I stared at the image in front of me with disgust. It's LIME GREEN! Had I fallen asleep in clorine or something?

Eeeeeeeeek! I squealed. You would have thought I was a little six-year-old girl if you had heard me!

Maybe, just maybe it would wash out. No, I'd been standing in the rain for almost twenty minutes. There was no way that this was going to wash out anytime soon. I'm stuck with it, like I'm stuck with living in dumpsters. Bad luck seemed to cling to me everywhere I went these days. No memory, no answers, no beautiful hair... Snap out of it Fang. New york is a giant city, someone could be lurking around. You never know with all the creepers in the alleys...

Meandering footsteps stalked out from behind the bushes. I froze, completely paralyzed. It didn't sound like more than one person, so it shouldn't have been a gang. No shouts, so no cops. Who was it then? Had they come to my scream, or had they been watching me until I was alone? Major note to self- Don't run into abandoned alleys and do a girly squeal. _Was my life about to end or what?_

"What's up dude? A man's accent asked me. "Been a long time, but I would know that sound anywhere. It is you, right Fang?"

I couldn't have been more relieved not to die, but now I was curious. Oh, no it wasn't a man, perhaps a teenager, and he knew my name, but how? Did I know him? He sounded about 17 or 18. My thoughts were reeling as he began to speak again. This time I was feeling a little nausiated.

"It's been how long, like three years now? Where are the others? Kat died, I know that, but you must have seen them somewhere around here? America isn't that big, now is it? Though it is a whole new experience for me. I actually came to find Colleen, but you'll help me find her right? Fang?"

Wait a second, I knew that voice... I spun around to find my suspisions correct- "Harry? What on earth are you doing here?"

The 18 year-old teenager strode away, and I followed, with no troubles keeping up to his quick pace. We came to an another alley, then turned a right onto a street with a shabby looking motel hidden by graffiti and overgrown bushes that looked like mutant trees. Dirt was piled around the sides and you could see cracks in a few of the windows. He pressed the doorbell, then we creeped inside. Well, let me rephrase that. Then, I creeped inside. That's better. Harry came to another door and swung it open revealing an extremely long and tall staircase. Like, it went up about 8 stories, with occasional doors off to the sides. I sighed as we started climbing and of course, after 15 slow minutes, we reached the top and stopped at an oak door with a green rug in front. Ugh, more green. As if my hair wasn't enough for one day. Harry pulled a small, silver key from his pocket and unlocked the deadbolt, then turned the golden knob.

We entered and sat in two wicker chairs with red and mustard yellow cushions. I cautiously stood up, afraid I was going to fall down into the floor and looked out of a great green framed window, onto the streets below. Suddenly Harry yelled to me from the kitchen.

"Supper's ready" he called.

After three bites of a burger and half of a soda for lunch, I was so relieved to smell home made food. I grabbed a bowl of noodles and soup, then sat down. _Oh wow_, the smell was just invigorating. 1, 2, 3, I counted, then dug in, spoon and fork in both hands, stuffing my face. When I was finished, I looked up at Harry's bowl of bloody human meat and almost lost my supper. _Oh, that's so gross_, my face explained to him. We both laughed as he dug in. Harry's a vampire for those of you that couldn't figure this out. Lock your doors at night. And while you're at it lock your windows. I don't mean he's going to climb your wall and hop in, I mean he's going to fly onto your window sill and open your window. Then he is going to hop into your room and murder you during the middle of the night. I'm not trying to terrify you, but well, he will do it.

While I say he's going to fly, I don't mean he's superman. I mean with wings. (90% human, 2% bird, 8% vampire.) And not the type of vampire that dies in the sunlight, or sparkles. Just one that looks normal, (aside from the wings) and also acts fairly normal. As far as normal goes, anyway. (But eats humans of course.) Occasionally, he is known to eat regular food, but it doesn't do anything to him but hurt his stomach. Of course he's constantly being mauled by fangirls of all ages. He doesn't mind it. (I think he likes it actually.) But I'm impressed; with the way he acts, no one's killed him yet. I'm not saying I want him to die, but somebody had to be out there to get him.

I inhaled sharply as it all came back to me. The agents were. That must be why he left his country and came here to find Colleen. He wanted to find her and make sure she's safe. Harry worriedly asked me if I was okay. All I could do was nod, so he just shrugged and went on to slurping the rest of the blood from his bowl like milk from a bowl of cheerios. He swept his blonde hair off to the side. I complemented him with a "It looks good" after he explained it was growing out after his last barber incident. The "Fang" cut was more like "crew" cut. Oh, well, it's almost to my length, not quite the shoulders, and it's growing still. He'll get the look soon. Hopefully he doesn't go back to that hair cutter soon, or even better, he could never go back to that place ever again. It was just a thought though.

My deep black wings unfurled against the window I was leaning on. Yes, the huge one. Harry came over to where I was standing, and then got the evil grin; Colleen used to get it all the time. That means he's going to do something very bad. I stared at him, wondering what he was going to do. Wait! I thought suddenly. The window. OH PLEASE, HARRY, NOT THE WINDOW! I'm leaning right against the crack in it, and I'll be the first to-

He unfurled his wings as well, a pure white, with the bottom halves a mixture of dark and light red-tinted brown. I had to admit, they were coolio, as we referred to things "Cool". Better than my plain ones, I'd give him that. But my overall was cooler, since mine were black. People say they match my "emo" look, but I will tell you again, I am not emo!

"Harry! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! I shouted as he punched the window. He just laughed, and gave it another kick. Then, suddenly, he grabbed my shirt by the collar and literally picked me up and dragged me across the room. And HE THREW ME, across the room, into the crack. It shattered under me, and I was spiraling down fast. I flapped my wings to gain speed, until I was in the sky above the building. I only had three words for him now as he joined me.

"You. Are. Dead." I panted.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 -Harry

"Dude, Fang, no need to get angry here. It was just a little joke. No biggie." I said cautiously. He had me cornered on the back side of the eight story roof. I know I can fly, but it was still a little scary up here. Could you imagine if I _didn't_ have wings in this situation? I would be _terrified_. You? I thought so.

"You called me an... _emo lime_." he hissed at me. But at least he didn't spit when he hissed. That was about the only up-side of this situation.

My second thoughts (See the above sentences of the second paragraph for my first thoughts.) were: whoa. Talk about mad. And then oh my god, he's gonna push me off. But I was actually a little impressed now that I thought about it. Impressed with my "emo lime" comment, _and actually __**impressed**_ that Fang had so much anger. He had some real blood ready to boil by the judging by the looks he was giving me with that emo looking face. Okay, he's not emo, but he seems to be more popular when we call him emo. So emo lime was a pretty good nickname. Maybe I could incorporate it... no that was a stupid idea. Nevermind, what am I gonna do with it if I do? Absolutely nothing with it if that's the case. well anyway, I had talk him well. Just kidding, you see, _he taught me._ But that didn't mean I couldn't still be impressed by his actions. Fang's got some real guts for an emo lime.

I flashed an innocent grin at him. well, as innocent as vampire grins get to be. Fangs Fang all my charm. With the disgusted look Fang gave me though, I was starting to think that my charm didn't work on my fellow male gendered friends. Maybe it just didn't work beacause he was angered. Yeah, that's probably it, I decided.

Without a warning, I felt a tough shove and tumbled backwards. For a little fun, I did a few flips, the shot my wings out and flew up to the roof top again. Fang was waiting for me. I greeted him with a "long time no see!"

"And you trew me through a _window_." He finished, "We're going to bed." So just like that he swooped down into the now broken window, and I folllowed. The Fangster seemed to have me trained still after these three long years. Hmm, I had to give him some serious credit there.

That night was restless. I'd had a _horrible_ dream. When I say horrible, I really mean a serious nightmare from the "H" "E" "Double hockysticks" place in their nightmare department. The red dude must seriously have something against me to get this one out. Maybe he envied my wings, or my gorgeous looks... No. This night would not be forgotten. because it was about Colleen.

We had been flying in some cloudy weather. It was probably about the end of May, two months ahead from now. And it was just the two of us, together for a spin, finally. There was someomne down below us on the ground, and he had a _gun_. But it was too late. We hadn't noticed him in time. Colleen screeched in pain and horror as she grabbed her chest suddenly. I also joined her spiraling down moments later. We both fell to the ground violently. There was nothing I could do to save us. More importantly Colleen. We slowly watched each other die in silence. I couldn't speak. Neither could she. Her tears slid down her cheecks. Comfort was need at the least, but none was given. I felt absolutely terrible.

In the morning when I awoke, it was suddenly settled. Something inside of me had just clicked into it's place. My mind was so set no one could or would be able to change it. Not even the scientists that had "helped me" be who I am now. I was going to find Colleen. Today. Because if anything like that ever happened, I would _never_ forgive my self.

"Fang, we're leaving to find Colleen today." I declared as calmly as possible. We're going to search you out Collen, one way or another. I wont lose you. Ever.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 -Annelien

"That's not very SECRET!" my thick bearded counselor screeched from the main office building's wooden porch. All around us other members of the program were standing and staring. (Including but not limited to my parents.)

"I don't care!" I shouted over the revving noises I made with my scooter. I was so sick of the witness protection program, I needed out. This was my way of doing things around the situation. (I would have prefered leaving during the night, but after I bumped into an agent in training, no one back home would be safe anymore.) It was my only choice. Either that or die with my communinity of witnesses by the clutches of the zeroes. (My nickname for the agents.) I was on the wanted list for witnessing death they had created, so I hope you can imagine what that would be like. And hopefully you understand my situation now.

With ny prepaid phone, my guitar, money, ($520 of babysitting) and my backpack of survival supplies, it was the highroad for me. Oh, and of couse my scooter. Wow, the guitar even matched it.

Red and white where the scooter's base colors. Hearts in a vibrant red and pale pink covered the lower sides. Printed on the front was a great big red heart on a white stripe. Overall, it was exteremly shiny. Such was the effect of polishing and scrubbing every other day for the last three years. Yes, you _would _do the same thing if you were in my situation of utter boredom every single long day. And while I'm on this speech, I might as well state this to everyone reading this from my head: I'm , and I can't have a real cell phone or a boyfriend. No more, I am DONE with that life! Yahoo, I'm breaking out now. Say hello to the new Annelien.

My new witness life was horrible, and it's all the zeroe's fault. (And my desire to help, but let's just blame it on them.) I'm not a fan of pity parties though, so let's leave this silly topic.

The new focus: My destination. Let's see, I can't live in nature too well... That definitly put an "X" in MANY of my mental check-boxes on my "Places to stay if I ever have an life threatening emergency" list. Hmm... Maybe... No. If you people are keeping track of my list, though I'm not quite sure how, then put about five more fat red "X"'s in some boxes. And that only leaves two places: Ohio or New York? Which one is closer, you ask? Well, _duh,_ New York! But you gys don't need to know where I am, so I won't mentionany cities or towns or whatever. (Sorry, but I just don't know who's reading this mind conversation. It's actually quite terrifying if you know what I mean.)

So it was settled! My long, hopefully eventful journey was about to begin. As somebody I don't know says, "Let the good times roll now!" (I'm not sure I got that right, but whatever. Hehe, I'm not that good at sayings and stuff.) Anyway, let's see how this journey goes- good luck to me! I think I might just need it!

Beardo's words popped back into my head. That's my counselor, mind reader people. XD His first words when he met me, "the troublemaker" were as follows: "I'll change you." he stated. So shooting fireballs into the boy's bathroom hut isn't _that_ bad, but it was apparently enough to earn me the freaky counselor man I now had. Now come on, are fireballs really that bad?

"Like he'd ever change me!" I snickered to myself. I was the one and only Annelien of the witness protection program. _Good luck with that. I see how well you're doing now._ My counseler had another thing coming. Say hello to erasers, weirdo. I could just picture an eraser and Beardo meeting. (Eraser: Where's Annelien? Beardo: Well, you know, I can't tell you that because quite frankly I am her- oofff! *Gets punched in the stomache by eraser. Eraser: WHERE'S ANNELIEN, FATSO? Beardo: Excuse me? Do you realize who I am? This is Annelien's counscelor- oooffffff! Ahhh! No! please, no, please! *Gets beat to a pulpy pile. The community leader walks out onto the scene.* Ooooohhhh! Pudding! *Cooks Beardo and serves him for dessert to the community.*) Oh, that was just classic. But I'm off topic once again... I sighed and shook my head, then brought up a cheery grin.

And watch out world, here comes Annelien, the awesome 21-year-old super lady! ( :D . I'm so awesome! Just kidding, but I am pretty cool now that I think about myself. Oh, of track again.)

My dark, dirty blondish brown choppy hair flapped behind me as I sped down the highway. I just knew this was going to be an adventure, good abd bad all in one! How exciting for my old dull life! I can't wait for what's next in my line of fate!

~Author's note~ : Click on the box next to this note for a photo to match a scene from this drawing! Thanks for reading! ~End of note~


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 -Fang

I don't know what made Harry so motivated, but I definitely like it. I'm not saying he's lazy, but for wanting to find Cooleen, he sure was taking his sweet time. Well anyway, we were leaving now.

My backpack was filled with supplies and literally _no _room for food. Harry looked so anxious to leave, I didn't bother to pack any snacks for myself, but I did manage to cram a couple of chocolate bars into my already full pockets. Then we were off on our way to search.

Of course, by high noon, the stock count was two. One starving bird kid, and one starving vampire bird kid. We had flown over every single city and town in New York. It was tough work to hold search parties. And now I knew why people didn't like to have other people go missing; it was a pain yo find them. Clouds had moved in, so we were on foot in a secluded forest, on the edge of the state. (I don't really know which edge, so don't even try asking me.) Harry looked _extremely_ tense when I mentioned the weather. Weren't vampires supposed to like the gloomy weather? I was seriously "confuzzled" on my empty stomach. I stood up from the dead logs we'd been taking a break on. It went as follows:

Me: "I need food. I'm going back to a mcDonalds I saw a couple miles back."

Harry: "K." *Stares off into space looking terrified.*

Me: "You wanna come?" *Gestures to the _left_ path at a fork in the trails.*

Harry: "No."

**Ten minutes later after Fang leaves**

Harry: "I changed my mind, Fang." *Looks around* "Fang?" *Sighs* "I guess I'll have to catch up with him." *Walks down _right_ path at fork in the trail.*

**End of what happened**

(I know what happened after I left because much later when we eventually met up, he told me so I could write this.)

So I don't want to narrate Harry's odd life, so... I'll tell you this before Harry takes over. While he was doing his thing, looking for me, being lost and such, I went to McDonald's fast food place. And it was delicious. I'm completely all for the fast, greasy food scene. So I took my time, and probably more than that. I thought I shouldn't be quite so engrossed in my Big Macs. This food outfit also pinball machine where you play when you put a quarter in. Those macines and I go way back. Like _way_ back, and if I had to describe it, I would say it's complicated between that game and I. Very complicated.

With this one, for each time you beat the high score, you get one free item off of the menu. So I played, ate free, played more, ate more free food, and so on and so forth. Now, by the time I wobbled back to the forest, at least two or three hours had passed. Wow indeed.

So now you guys know what I did that _whole time._ And I don't regret any of it, well, I _did_ have to pee a _lot_ when I was there. I'd had many many beverages. Yup.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 -Harry

I would admit now, I was extremely lost. You see, forests aren't really my thing. In Britain, (The country I'm from) I'd much rather be feeding my friends. The ducks. Ducks are actually quite personable, and rather terribly cute too. (I love the itty-bitty baby ones!) Or if I wasn't with the ducks, I'd rather be browsing the internet, while tastefully munching on a scone. Mmm. Even though I'm a vampire, I love, love, love scones. With blood all over them. Yumilicious!

As I continued down the path I'd been on, I glanced at the cloods occasionally. I could make bears, rabbits, and many other things of shapes and sizes out of them. The stormy weather was coming in extremely fast though. Each dark cloud floated in through the humid air around me.

There was a sudden scream in the distance, and it wasn't Fang's. No, it was a teenage girl's I believed as I galloped down the path toward it as it continued. While the scene came into view, I heard more various noises. Erasers.

They were laughing now as they spread their wings to fly off into the screamer that had been attacked and left behind was in fact a teenager. She seemed to be about fifteenish from where I could see her. And the girl obviously reminded me of _someone_ I had met before... But who? I pondered this as I crept toward her laying on the forest floor. All of the erasers had left without a care in the world. Why had they even attacked her anyway? I was coming up with a lot of questions this afternoon.

Ooohhh, I knew now aas I felt the wings on her back. They unfolded, revealing to be pure white, with the bottom half black. 'Oh no way.' I thought. Only one bird kid I knew had wings that matched mine. But there was no way... it was her. This was Colleen.

I inhaled sharply as I held her to my chest. I didn't know wht had happened to her all this time. And to think I'd been this close her all along my trip. Her eyes were shut like she was sleeping and wouldn't wake up until you shook her or pushed her off a bed oto the floor. Maybe she wouldn't have woken up even then. I actually did shake her as my lips began to move and I spoke to her.

"Colleen? Open your eyes, Colleen. It's me. It's Harry." I tried. Oh no no no, why wasn't she moving, or reacting somehow? It couldn't be what it looked like, it just _couldn't._ I wouldn't let it be true. Not now. I tried again.

"Collen, open your eyes, move, do _something_! Please..." I couldn't believe it. My head was reeling. It felt like I'd been stabbed with a stake covered in garlic. And that stake had hit me directly in it's mark; my heart. I couldn't believe it. No, I wouldn't believe it. But I had to.

My breathing heavy. It was impossible. No. But yes? Impossible things _could_ come true, that had been proven.

Oh. My. , she, she was...dead. I guess nightmares also come true now.


End file.
